GCSE Psychology Wikia
Welcome to the GCSE Psychology Wikia for Edexcel This Wikia provides information and important content relating to GCSE Psychology. Summary notes, guides, example exam questions, and tips are provided on this website. This website provides information for GCSE Psychology for the Edexcel exam board, but may be useful for other exam boards. Made by A* GCSE Psychology students based in Hong Kong, intended to help other GCSE psychology students. How to use this website: First check out the syllabus and find about the different topics. You can also check out the Edexcel GCSE Psychology website here, where you can find the specification and past papers. Here are the links to the different topics, where the content has been broken down for you step by step: [[Topic A - How do we see the world?|'Topic A - How do we see the world?']] Topic B - Is dreaming meaningful? Topic C - Do video games and TV affect young people's behaviour? Topic D - Why do we have phobias? Topic E - Are criminals born or made? Please check out the Tips section for more tips on how to do well. What is GCSE Psychology? Psychology is the scientific study of the human mind and it's functions, especially those affecting behaviour in a given context. GCSE is a qualification in a specific subject taken by school students aged 14~16, usually taken before A-levels, IB, or BTECH. Should you take GCSE Psychology? Firstly you need to know a bit about choosing IGCSE subjects: # Choose subjects that you are interested in, because you would most likely do better. # Choose subjects that are 'easy As', meaning that they are relatively easy and you are more likely to get an A/A* grade. # Think about subjects that may be your future career. For example, if you want to be a psychologist, it may be a good idea to take GCSE Psychology so that you can possibly do IB Psychology or A level Psychology. (or whatever qualification) How hard is GCSE Psychology? GCSE Psychology is not an easy subject. It is very content based. However, most people find it a very interesting subject and can do well. You need to score around 90% for an A*, and not a lot of people can do that! If you are a talented student taking Psychology you have nothing to worry about. With regular revision and good notes, you can easily get an A/A*. But even if you are a mediocre student taking GCSE Psychology, you don't need to worry, the content is not hard to understand but the workload can be offputting. You probably do have the ability to do very well, but you are going to work as hard as the A* students, which means revising at least once a week and making sure you understand all the content. Hopefully with this website you can better improve your grade! If know that you aren't very academically talented then taking psychology for GCSE is not a good strategy to help you get ahead. You may want to reconsider your choice and pick an easier subject, which will be more beneficial to you in the long run. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Education Category:GCSE Category:High School Category:Middle School Category:Year 10 Category:Year 11 Category:Psychology